


Making Up

by Squarepeg72



Series: Photographs & Memories [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Making Up, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Rose and Hugo discover that just because their parents are together again, not everything is smooth sailing. Can Hermione and Ron survive the bumps and mistakes in their relationship?





	Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/38559932532/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

_**Papers collect on smooth surfaces** _   
_**Work done and promises forgotten** _   
_**Forgiveness her greatest adventure** _   
_**Charting new paths with him** _

Hugo wasn’t sure he wanted to look in the trunk in front of him. He and Rose had decided that two packets a day was all their hearts could handle. He had told Anna about the last set of letter when he got home. “I never even thought about Mum and Dad being anything but together,” he had told her. “It is hard to remember the two people who created the relationship I wanted as I was growing up were not always perfect.”

His Anna has assured him that every couple had their ups and downs and his parents were giving their family a gift by letting them see what those ups and downs were. She also reminded him that not every family got a chance to discover their history from the people who lived it.

Hugo stepped out of the Floo at his parents’ house in a puff of green smoke. “I was beginning to think you weren’t coming.” Rose called from the sitting room. “Coffee is on the table. I figured we could use something stronger today.”

“Thanks,” Hugo crossed the kitchen to get his cup from the table. “What packet are we on now? What heart attack do they have planned for us today?”

“We are heart attack number five,’ Rose laughed as she lifted a packet wrapped in silver ribbon from Hermione’s trunk. “I’m taking Mum’s letters today. You can have Dad’s”

“Thanks a bunch,” Hugo grumbled. “You just don’t want to have to read Dad’s chicken scratch. Mum always fussed about his lack of skill with a quill.”

“Have a seat and stop fussing,” Rose handed Hugo his packet from Ron’s trunk. “Besides, it sounds strange for Mum’s letters to be read in a deep voice. Just like feels strange for me to read Dad’s words out loud.”

“Well, at least they were back to seeing each other by the end of yesterday’s packets,” Hugo grumbled. “I was beginning to worry that we had imagined they got married and had us. I don’t really want to vanish because my parent’ forgot to get together to have me.”

“Seriously, Hugo,’ Rose huffed as she sat on the couch and opened her packet. “You sounded just like Uncle George just then. Gran would be rolling her eye and swatting you with a dish towel.”

“I see nothing wrong with sounding like Uncle George,” Hugo settled down next to Rose to open his packet. “Now, if you had said I sounded like Uncle Percy, you would be going for your wand. I have a sense of humor, he did not.”

“Uncle Percy did have a sense of humor,” Rose defended their stoic uncle. “You just had to dig really deep to find it. I saw him laugh … once.”

“What’s this?” Hugo held up a picture of Hermione reaching for something off camera. “Mum looks like she is trying to decide if she is going to laugh or kill someone. Not that I have experience with that look.”

“Why is Dad running away from the camera?” Rose held up her picture. “That spark looks like a spell. What had he done?”

“I guess the answers are in the letters,” Hugo held up his first one. _“Charlie, I may need to borrow your couch again …”_

_Ron looked up at the clock on the wall. He was in so much trouble. He was supposed to be at Hermione’s an hour ago. But, he and George had stumbled onto a fix for a glitch in their new personal defense spell and he had to fix it. This new spell cold me big things for the Defense side of business, the side of the business that was closest to his heart._

_“Mione is going to kill me,” he muttered as he locked up the lab and headed for the Floo. She was cooking dinner tonight and he was supposed to bring the movie. “I guess I had better pop by my flat before I go to hers.”_

_Ron and Hermione had been talking about taking another step in their relationship. They both still had their own flats but, they spent most of their non-working hours at her place. Ron hated leaving her flat every evening and he despised sleeping alone. But, this relationship was going to be rebuilt on small steps. Spending the night was a HUGE step. A step he was NEVER going to get to if he was any later to dinner. Taking a deep breath, Ron Floo’d to his flat to get the movie._

_Hermione was staring at an empty Floo. She knew staring at it would not make the wizard she was waiting for appear any faster. She had experience at that. This reminded her of the nights she spent waiting for him to come back to her from his Auror cases. Dinner was on the table and cold. Ron was LATE. What could he be doing that would keep him from her?_

_With a puff of green smoke, Ron started his apology. “Mione, please. I am so sorry. We had an issue come up with the new personal defense spell and I had to fix it”_

_Words seemed to tumble off his lips and fall on the floor. Hermione’s eyes flashed amber and cooled to a deep chocolate. “Dinner was ready an hour ago, Ronald. I suggest to wash up before you need a defense spell for yourself.”_

_“Mione. please,” Ron began again. “I know you took time off today to cook for us and you have a big case tomorrow. I am so sorry.”_

_“I’m going to reheat dinner,” Hermione muttered through her teeth and walked to the kitchen. “Go wash up and join me in the kitchen.”_

_Ron was in serious trouble. He knew that look. Hermione was ready to run. He had just done to her what had driven him away the first time. “Bloody hell, I need to fix this,” Ron talked to himself as he washed up.” I cannot lose her again.”_

_Hermione was muttering heating spells as she watched Ron head for the bathroom to wash up. “Just who does he think he is? He was supposed to be here an hour ago. How are we supposed to build anything if I can't count on him to keep his word? Protection spell, my wand.”_

_Ron could hear her muttering from the sitting room. “Mione, love. Can we talk before we eat? I want you to listen to me, please.”_

_“What is there to listen to,” Hermione snarked from the kitchen. “You are an hour late, you did not bother to let me know you were going to be late, and work seems to be more important than me.”_

_“Mione, please,” Ron looked up from the floor. “I am so sorry. I know I messed up. I should have paid closer attention to the time.”_

_“Don’t, Ronald, just don’t,” Hermione sighed. “Just eat dinner and go home. I am tired and I am going to say something I shouldn’t.”_

_Ron and Hermione sat in silence and ate the dinner Hermione had prepared. Three time Ron tried to apologize, three times Hermione glared him into silence. After dinner, Ron walked to the Floo. “I’m sorry. You are more important that work, I promise.”_

_In a flash of green, Ron granted Hermione’s wish and went home._

“I really would not have wanted to be in Dad’s shoes that night,” Hugo set down the letter he had been reading. “I know red heads are given a hard time for their tempers, but I NEVER wanted Mum mad at me. We know what is can do when she is mad enough.”

“We sure do,” Rose laughed. “Mr. Malfoy was still talking about the broken nose he got from Mum when they were students, five years ago.”

“We know Dad survived this,” Hugo leaned back against the couch. “But how much groveling did he have to do? I hope one of these letters explains this picture.”

“Well, I’ve got a picture of Mum laughing,” Rose picked up the first letter from her packet and began to read. _“Luna, Please remind me why I am not allowed to kill him …”_

_Hermione stared at the Floo long after Ron had gone home. She was still angry. How dare he break things off with her because she was working too much and then be an HOUR late for dinner because he was working? Double standards much._

_Hermione was still fuming when a bouquet of forget-me-nots was delivered by owl the next morning. She pitched the letter that followed the flowers in the trash without reading it. The next day, she threw three letters in the fire and returned a package unopened. On the third day, she had had enough._

_Ron was sitting at his desk when the howler arrived. He knew it was coming when the package he had owled her yesterday returned unopened and covered in “Return to Sender” stamps. He saved the package for seeing her tomorrow after work. Now, he had to survive this howler and then he would work on her forgiveness._

_“Ronald Weasley, How dare you try to bribe me with flowers, gifts and notes. I am not finished being mad at you. I cannot be swayed with pretty words or objects. How dare you! I need to see that I mean more than work. Words are pretty but actions are more important. If we are going to make this work, we have to have be on the same page. If you are going to be late, tell me. If work is more important, don't bother to see me.”_

_It was a good thing Ron had a plan. He knew he had messed up. But, he knew how to get back into her good graces. It was going to take time and patience and he was going to have to leave work early from now until she forgave him. Then, he was going to have to leave work on time or early for a while longer to convince her he was seriously. Operation: Win Her starts tomorrow._

_Ron was waiting on her door step with roses and dinner the next night. Hermione had not expected him and she reluctantly invited him in. Ron counted it as a victory when the roses went in water and not in the trash. “Mione, you don’t have to talk to me. Just listen. I am not perfect. I made a mistake. I’m sorry.”_

_“Ron. I’m tired. I can’t do this tonight,” Hermione sank into the couch and closed her eyes._

_“I know you are tired,” Ron sat down next to her on the couch. “Tonight, it is my turn to take care of you. No strings attached, just making sure you have dinner and get rest. I’m going to clean up and then you can decide what to do next.”_

_Ron took their dishes into the kitchen and began to clean up the mess that was there. He wanted to give her time to relax. By the time he finished in the kitchen, he could hear her sleepy breathing coming from the sitting room. Ron grabbed a blanket off the chair by the kitchen and walked over to the couch. “Good night Mione,” Ron kissed her on the forehead and tucked the blanket around her. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”_

“Dad has his work cut out for him,” Hugo looked up at his sister. “Mum was slow to anger, but she was even slower to forgive.”

_**Scars collect on rough hands** _   
_**Work done and promises forgotten** _   
_**Forgiveness his greatest adventure** _   
_**Charting new paths with her** _

 

Rose reached for another letter in her packet. “Mum talked to me about forgiveness when I was little. She said it was the hardest lesson she learned growing up.”

“Dad said the same thing to me,” Hugo stretched from his spot on the floor. “He said Mum taught him most of those lesson, both getting and giving forgiveness.”

“Yeah, that sounds like them,” Rose stood from the couch and walked to the fireplace. “She said one of the hardest lessons to learn was that in forgiving someone else, you have to apologize and ask for forgiveness yourself.”

“She did always make both of us apologize to each other when we fought,” Hugo picked up the coffee cups from the coffee table and headed for the kitchen. “Are you ready for a snack? I brought Wonder bars. Anna made a batch last night.”

“I could use a snack,” Rose called out a she settled back on the couch. “Wonder bars and water sounds good.”

“I’m on it,” Hugo said as he carried a tray of snacks and drinks into the sitting room. “Snacks to get us ready for the next letter. Mum’s howler was interesting to read”

“She didn’t send many of those.” Rose smiled. “But the one I got during school was enough to never want to get another one.”

“Same here,” Hugo answered. “One howler from Mum was enough. I never wanted to receive one again.”

“But it still doesn’t explain why there were sparks flying around Dad in that picture.” Rose looked closely at the picture of Ron. “Wonder if it was Mum chasing him?”

“We won’t know until we read more,” Hugo picked up the next letter and began to read. _“Mate, She chased me down the path with her wand …”_

_Ron was still trying to get in Hermione’s good graces. But it was not working. Last week, she had chased him away from the pond with some stinging curses because she wanted to be there by herself. The week before, she had thrown dinner at his head, after he had brought it to her. Ron was not giving up on her or a life with her. He just had to get past her anger._

_“Mione, please,” Ron struggled to breathe as he ran from her stinging curses. “I told you I was sorry I was late. I am trying to show you that I care about you and I am willing to work around our work schedules to make this work.”_

_But Ron was not a wizard to give up. He continued to send letters and take dinner to Hermione a couple days a week. He managed to keep George busy in the lab so he could leave most days by dinner time. He was going to show Hermione that he could be counted on and he was not giving up._

_Hermione could not believe he was doing this. Ron was everywhere. He was on her doorstep with dinner a couple of nights a week. He sent her letters every day. He sent her flowers and trinkets. He needed to leave her alone. She needed space to think._

_But, Hermione was caving. She could feel it. The night at the pond, when he brought her forget-me-not, popcorn and pillows, she felt it. By the time he got back to the Burrow, they were both laughing and Ron left her alone for the rest of the evening. She was having trouble staying mad at him but they still needed to talk things out. Maybe she wouldn't throw dinner back at him the next time he showed up on her doorstep._

“Well, that explains the pictures now,” Hugo laughed and wiped the tears from his eyes. “If nothing else he is persistent.”

“Mum needs to put him out of his misery,” Rose giggled and picked up another letter. “Poor Dad didn’t stand a chance, did he.”

“I was thinking the same thing about Mum,” Hugo grabbed a Wonder bar and settled back against the couch. “Slow and steady wins the race, as Gran used to say.”

“I still think Mum made him sweat it out,” Rose began to read the letter in her lap. _“Ginny, What do I do now …”_

_Hermione was staring at the bouquet of forget-me-nots that sat in the center of her kitchen table. She had finally decided not to send this bunch back and read the note that was attached to it. She was surprised that the note did not start with “I’m sorry” and she was looking forward to seeing what he would come up with next. Last week he charmed his way into her flat and had grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup waiting on her when she got home. She had started looking at him differently since the night at the pond._

_She was tired. If it could go wrong, it had today. All Hermione wanted to do was go to bed. She had broken her own rule and stayed really late at the office tonight, but all the issues had been set right. She was even too tired to fuss at Ron when she saw him asleep in her doorway._

_“Ron, Ron, Ron,” she nudged him with her foot. “What are you doing here and why are you sleeping in my doorway?”_

_“Hmm, oh, hey Mione,” Ron rubbed his eyes and started to stand. “I brought you dinner. I thought you would be home sooner.”_

_“Come in and talk to me,” Hermione nudged him into the sitting room. “I will heat up the food you brought and then we can talk.”_

_“Talking is good,” Ron settled onto the couch. “I like talking. It worries me when you work so late. Is everything okay?”_

_“I’m fine, Ronald,” Hermione took the food to the kitchen to heat it up. “Just a day of things going wrong all at the same time.”_

_“Sounds like last week for us,” Ron was starting to feel a little more awake. “George has a new charm he is working on and every little fix make five more problems.”_

_“That sounds about right,” Hermione returned to the sitting room with their plates of pasta and salad. “I wanted to leave hours ago, but nothing works when you are trying to go home.”_

_“I’m sorry, Mione,” Ron reached up for her as Hermione settled onto the couch beside him. “I have been trying to show you that I will do my best to put you first. I’m not perfect but I will always try to be better.”_

_“I’m sorry, too,” Hermione put her hand on his leg. “I was looking for a reason to be mad and that night happened. I didn’t know how to let you back in without getting hurt again.”_

_“So that is why you chased me with stinging curses at the pond,” Ron chuckled. “Keeping me at arm's length so I could not break your heart again.”_

_“Maybe, a little,” Hermione looked up at his, sheepishly. “But, you are persistent, if nothing else. How many times do I have to throw you out before you give up?’_

_“Too many,” Ron laid his head on her shoulder. “I decided this time I am not giving up on us. You are my best friend and I can’t see forever without you.”_

_“I don’t want forever without you either,” Hermione place a soft kiss on his forehead. “Let’s eat and then find a movie. I could use a little down time.”_

_Ron and Hermione finished their dinners and worked together to clean up afterwards. Hermione picked a movie they had watched before and settled into the crook of Ron’s shoulder. By the time the movie was over, Ron and Hermione were tangled together, sound asleep._

Hugo and Rose stared at the stacks of letters on the table. Once again, their parents’ had surprised them. “Forgiveness earned is trust earned,” Hugo sighed as he stood up out of the floor. “Time to for lunch, big sister. I need to take a break from this and breathe”

_**We are learning to live again, and, for many of us, it is for the first time.** _   
_**-Emilie Autumn, The Asylum for Wayward Victorian Girls** _


End file.
